


Little did I know who you were {Kageyama Tobio x reader}

by Fandomness_randommess



Category: Haikyuu!!, 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: Crossover, F/M, haikyuu but Kimi no Na wa, hope y'all enjoy, it's a great movie freaking watch it, just the idea, won't follow the plot of Kimi no Na wa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomness_randommess/pseuds/Fandomness_randommess
Summary: Kageyama Tobio was just a dumb, volleyball crazed boy from Miyagi and (L/N) (F/N) was a shrine maiden from Tokyo. The two lead drastically different lives... so when the two switched bodies, they weren't sure what to do.





	1. Boring lives

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this is something I've been wanting to do for a while. Kimi no Na wa (AKA Your Name) is one of my favorite movies and I just so happened to be rewatching Haikyuu and I had a great idea to cross over the two... so here we are.

Darkness.... it wasn't bad or scary...

 

 

No

 

 

 

You felt safe. As if you were being hugged by someone... someone you trusted... someone you knew.

 

_bzzzz_

 

You stirred. The peaceful black void around you shaking, as if it were actually made of water.

 

_bzzzz_

 

You turned over, attempting to shift away from the offending noise.

 

_bzzzz_

 

Finally, you caved. Rolling over onto your stomach, you reached for your phone, effectively shutting off the alarm. Letting your arm fall and hang off the side of the bed, you kept your eyes closed, hoping for another minute of sleep. You didn't get that though, instead, you little brother and sister came barreling into your room, slamming the door open.

"Onee-chan! Wake up!" The twins yelled in unison. You waved a lazy hand at them in hopes they would get the message. Sadly, the 10-year-olds did not. Instead, they chose the best course of action to wake up their big sister... and that was to jump on you.

"GAH!" You let out a strangled yelp as they jumped all over you.

"Wake up Onee-chan!" Your sister exclaimed, slapping your cheek lightly. "Grandmother needs help cleaning the shrine!"

"Yeah!" You brother peeped up, just as loud. "She said it was spring break, so you shouldn't sit on your ass all day!"

Your little sister let out a gasp. "Hiko! You can't say that! Daddy is going to be super mad at you!" She exclaimed, covering her mouth in shock.

Asahiko imitated his twin sister, covering his mouth. He then turned to you. "(Y/N)-chan! Please don't tell daddy!"

You rolled over onto your back, your (e/c) hues meeting your brother's deep browns. "I won't if you get out of my room." The brunette was quick to run off, turning a quick corner after exiting your room. You turned to the last twin. "You too Akiko." You said bluntly, using the girl's full name."

She nodded quickly, jumping off your bed (albeit stumbling a little bit), and running after her brother.

Groaning, you sat up in the bed and stretched your arms above your back. You let out a loud sigh as the muscles in your back popped. It was a great feeling after having your entire body squished by 80 pound 10-year-olds.

Standing up, you slid your bedroom door closed before changing. Wrapping the red hakama string around your waist, you ensured it was tight enough where you could barely breathe, the white top expertly tucked inside. The sleeves, which only reached to your elbows, fell down your arms as you tied your hair up into a ponytail, the decorative red and black braided cord hanging between your teeth before tieing it in a boy around your ponytail.

Pulling away, you stared at yourself in the mirror in your shrine maiden outfit before nodding determinedly to yourself. Walking down the wooden boards of the old house, you allowed your feet to let you carry yourself to the entrance. Slipping your sandals over your feet, you followed the steps down to the Nerima Shrine. It was a shrine your family line had taken care of for centuries. Unlike other shrines in Tokyo, which had small shops full of charms and other assorted things, the Nerima Shrine was only used for rituals, prayers, and special events, such as New Years. 

You smiled to yourself as you thought back to the Miko Mai you, your grandmother, and your siblings performed that night to ensure a prosperous year for those who watched and prayed.

Reaching the bottom of the steps you turned toward the sidewalk, your back straightening and your hands coming to rest in front of you, interlocked. You had to show a specific appearance as a shrine maiden. Children pointed you out to their mothers and fathers as they walked past you or saw you from across the street while the older residents waved in greeting, which you replied with a small bow.

Reaching the entrance of the shrine, you slowly fell to your knees, one foot over the other. Bringing your hands together on the ground, you bowed your head deeply before standing back up, taking care to sweep any remaining gravel from your hakama to the ground.

Taking a gentle step onto the grounds of the shrine, your eyes immediately spotted your grandmother sweeping the ground. She wore a similar outfit; however, her red hakama was accented by gold threads and she wore a small gold accessory that intertwined in her braided hair. Black hairs were sparse throughout her gray hair, signalling at her age.

As if sensing you, she glanced up. A small smile graced her lips.

"Good Morning Little Kihana." She said, using the affectionate name her and your mother always used for you. You replied with a good morning to her. Reaching for the broom, you took it from her gingerly, beginning to complete her job. But the old woman had different plans.

"Hold on Little Kihana. Your hair isn't right." She said, taking a strand of hair from your ponytail into her ginger fingers.

You chuckled. "Isn't a normal ponytail okay for today?" The woman shook her head.

"Appearances are everything darling. Come here." She said, ushering you inside of the shrine. Taking you to the worship hall (the Haiden, as it's officially called), she sat you down in seiza position, your knees together, one foot crossed over the other, and your hands on your knees. When you were younger, you hated sitting in seiza as your grandmother pulled and yanked at your hair, just as she was doing now, but you had soon become used to it.

Here was the room in which you and your grandmother performed dances and rituals for the gods, kamis, and your ancestors, or sometimes in the main hall (or the Houden). While under normal conditions only priests were allowed into the Houden, the Nerima Shrine had no priests, only shrine maidens. Your father had quit as acting priest over the shrine nearly 8 years ago in order to take care of the family and due to family tradition and rules, no other priest was taken in as only the (L/N) family could watch over the shrine.

Even though people tried, your grandmother had none of it. As she  _lovingly_ stated, no false man or woman would ever take the Nerima Shrine from the family's name. They would have to pry the title from her cold dead hands.

And so the Shrine Maidens, you and your grandmother, took care of the shrine until your father or another member of the family with qualifications took over the position of priest.

Your eyes glazed over the table of ancient artifacts that held specific meanings to the gods and Kamis of the shrine. A gold vase, a silver amulet, a gold crown. To the side of the room sat an old drum, used only for the ritual for the New Year. The leather and materials of the drum were old and worn out, but it still gave off a deep sound that resonated in your chest. Another drum sat on the other side of the room. This drum was used all year round and for other rituals.

Your grandmother sighed, releasing her tight hold on your hair. "Done. Now you are a perfect shrine maiden."

Bringing a hand up, you traced the braids that were tight against your scalp and lead to your ponytail, where the two braids hung down in front of your normal and untouched hair. The red braided cord was interlaced in the braids in your ponytail. Glancing backward, you smiled at your grandmother.

"Thank you."

"Anything for my Little Kihana."

 

* * *

 

Kageyama let out an exasperated gasp as he watched the ball slam into the ground  _just_ outside of the lines. How long had he been at this? It had to have been at least a couple hours. Upon checking his watch, he was confirmed that it had indeed been a couple of hours. 5 hours exactly.

Cleaning up the volleyballs, he grabbed his gym bag and made his way out. The middle-aged man at the front desk waved to Kageyama as the ravenette made his way out, which he replied with a lazy hand.

Walking down the steps towards the main road and the sidewalk, Kageyama let his thoughts wander. His first year of highschool started next week... Karasuno High School...

Memories of empty courts and the backs of his teammates invaded his mind. Shaking his head, he shook away the unwanted thoughts.

_"As long as I get to play volleyball... I don't care where I go."_

He would come to find that that statement was harder to reach than he thought, especially with his new captain and annoying orange haired teammate.

Glancing to the side, his eyes found place on the sun. It was starting to set, hiding behind a set of far away mountains and making the sky a full pallet of pinks and oranges. An odd and warm feeling settled in his chest. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in years... probably when he first started volleyball... so why now?

* * *

 

 

"You know Little Kihana, there is a word I think that you should understand."

You glanced up towards your grandmother, your movements stopped, the clanking of the Murudai coming to a stop. Your grandmother continued to braid the threads of white, gold, and orange. "And what is that?"

"Musubi."

You tilted your head in confusion. "Mu...subi?"

Your grandmother nodded, her own fingers working delicately as she used the Takadai to create her own, more complex, braided cords. "Yes, Musubi. It is not just a form of braiding cords like we are doing right now, but also represents the knotting of time and space. It represents the combination of your soul with the earth, the combination of two souls, and much much more. Sometimes the Musubi gets tangled, and even breaks, however, it will always repair itself. It is... what we live by."

Her grey eyes turned away from her creation, instead choosing you as their target. "I want you to remember this word. Live by it as you start your first year of high school and go on into your adult life. It's what your mother would have wanted." She stated before looking down at the Takadai. Her eyes were glossy with tears as she remembered her daughter and your mother. Your late mother who died only 8 years ago.

You nodded at her words, glancing down at your own cord.

 _"Musubi... what does it represent for me... for my life... what does it mean."_ You thought. Your eyes turned to the open door of the shrine, where the sun was now setting, another day of Shrine Maiden work coming to an end. Your thoughts ran rampant as memories of your mother and questions about Musubi invaded your mind, but a warm feeling invaded your chest.

Little did you know the answer about your musubi would be coming to you soon, and in a rather unexpected way.

 


	2. Longed for wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) can't help but want a bit of a different life from what she has and Kageyama can't help but want to kill his teammates every second of practice.

You sighed as you took a sip of juice through the plastic straw. "All I'm saying is I would like it if I didn't have to worry about being a Shrine Maiden and a girl at the same time in Tokyo. I could live with it if I, you know, lived in the countryside, but no we live in the city."

Your friend of 8 years groaned, leaning back in her chair and staring up at the ceiling. Her silvery ashen hair fell in waves behind her, her golden eyes full of tiredness. "You always say that but never do anything to change it. Why don't you talk to your grandma about joining a club or something? You never got to during middle school, so I'm sure she'd let you now."

You shook your head. "No, I can't do that. She needs help taking care of the shrine and I'm the only one who can do that. My siblings are too young and my father is always away."

"Hah? Is the Little Kihana complaining about her religious duties again?" A male voice teased, the owner wrapping an arm around your shoulder.

Turning your head, you rolled your eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Good morning Hide-kun."

He smiled back at you, his brown hues crinkling in glee. "Morning to you! And hello you devil in human form, Maki-chan."

The silver-haired girl twitched in anger before leaning back forward, her feet moving off of your desk and hitting the floor with a loud  _thud_. "Hah?! What was that you little bitch? Wanna go?"

"Would it even be a fight? Little shorty." Hide exclaimed, leaning down to Maki's height. The girl reached up, attempting to grab at Hide's blond hair, but the boy moved away just in time, standing fully at 5 foot 10. Maki attempted to claim an advantage over him, but her short 4 foot 11 height was nothing compared to the boy in front of her.

You couldn't help but giggle.

Fujiwara Hidemitsu and Kurihara Maki. Despite the similar surnames, they were nothing alike. Fujiwara Hidemitsu, otherwise known as Hide-kun, was a tall, mischevious boy who liked to tease his friends. Unfortunately, that didn't sit well with the short and quick to anger Mika-chan. Both had been your best friends since elementary school, and the three of you were always seen together (yes, Maki and Hide were best friends despite the "fighting"), even if you weren't in the same class. Just like this year.

"Shut up "Mr. Class 1-2". You're not even supposed to be here. You're too stupid for class 1-5." Maki teased, sticking her tongue out. 

The blond faked gasp, holding a hand to his chest. "Maki-chan! I thought we were friends! How could you?"

You couldn't help but smile at the two dumbasses you called your friends. Despite the ups and downs, the three of you were always stuck together like glue. Leaning your head in your hand you watched as the two teens bickered back and forth.

Maybe living in the city wasn't that bad with them around.

 

 

 

 

A shrill ring invaded your senses, surprising you out of your sleep. Out of sheer shock, you tumbled out of bed and onto the hard floor. Pain spread throughout the left side of your body. Groaning, you pushed yourself up and reached for the bedside table. Scrambling around for a moment, you were finally able to turn off the offending alarm.

"What the hell." You groaned. "When did I ever put that thing on an actual alarm." 

You stopped, reaching up to feel your throat. _"Am I sick or something?"_  You thought.  _"My voice is so deep."_

Pushing yourself up onto your feet, you stumbled to the mirror on the other side of the room... only to feel the blank wall. "Wha...?" That's when you noticed your hands... they looked a lot larger than before. Looking down, your eyes widened. "What?" You exclaimed, quickly bringing your hands to your chest... or lack thereof.

"Where are my bo-"

"Tobio!" A feminine voice yelled, stopping you mid-sentence. You turned your head to the door. "Hurry up or you'll be late!" 

Letting your eyes wander around the room, you took in your surroundings. Instead of normal cream colored walls with shrine charms and pictures of your family sat posters, of...volleyball players? A black uniform hung up on the wall. Walking forward, you took the fabric in your hands. It... felt real...

Bringing that same hand up, you pinched your arm, just to make sure this wasn't a dream... and from the pain, you felt, this was no dream.

"Tobio!" The same womanly voice exclaimed. "Hurry up!"

Jumping, you grabbed the uniform and rushed to put it on. Of course, through the movement you felt... something down there, making you blush. Shaking your head, you continued to pull on your pants.

As you ran out of what could only be someone's (yours?) bedroom, phone in hand, you couldn't help but feel yourself panic a bit. If this was some strange dream... then it was one for the books. Climbing down the stairs, you turned the corner, meeting a woman with straight black hair and intense blue eyes. She was shorter than you and gave off a kind aura. You took a sharp breath as she turned to you, her blue hues softening.

"Oh, Tobio! Good! I thought I'd have to come up there and wrestle you out of your sheets. Here, quickly eat your breakfast and then get to school for morning practice. I'd hate for you to be late within your first week of being on the team." She explained as she put down a plate of eggs onto the table that was already filled with other parts of the breakfast, such as bacon and rice.

You nodded and sat down, shoveling the food into your dry mouth.  _"What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fu-"  
_

"Tobio are you okay? You don't seem yourself." The woman asked. She grabbed a hold of your chin and turned your face towards her. Standing above you, she felt your forehead. Her eyebrows were furrowed in worry. "You don't have a high temperature. Did you just not get enough sleep last night?" She asked, her voice laced with worry.

You stared up at her, not shaking or nodding your head. "Um... yeah. Just had a rough time sleeping is all...I better get to school." You said, standing up abruptly. Moving towards the door, your eyes landed on a small shoulder bag near the front door. You reached for it, but not before catching your reflection in a small mirror on the wall. 

You stared at yourself, shocked by what you saw. Just like the woman, your reflection was of a boy with straight black hair and sharp blue eyes filled with shock. 

"Tobio, don't forget your volleyball bag!" The women exclaimed, rushing to you with another small bag, making you jump. It was a string bag, one you'd use to bring to the gym with you. Grabbing it from her you turned on your heel pulling your shoes on and rushing out the door. However, before the door closed with a snap, you called at to the woman.

"Thanks.... mom..."

The woman smiled at you. "It's no problem sweetheart. Now go have a good day at school."

The door closed and as if it was a starting gun, you ran. You ran down the front of the yard, down the road, wherever your feet took you. You didn't stop until your breath became labored and sweat dripped down your face.

Looking around, you attempted to find some type of familiarity in the settings around you but you couldn't. Unlike the bustle and hustle of the city... this was a quiet rural town. It was one hell of a culture shock. You scrambled to pull out the phone from your pocket in an attempt for any type of information that could help you figure just what the hell was going on.

Lucky for you... this guy everyone thought you were kept a diary in his phone. Opening up the app, you looked through the logs. They were short and simple and gave off a very blunt energy.

_April 1st- First day at Karasuno, and not only did that orange from last year's volleyball match show up, but he got us kicked out of the gym. Now we have to work together to get on the team._

_April 3rd- We're gonna TRY and work together to win a practice match with the other two first years. Sugawara senpai and Tanaka senpai have been willing to help us. Hinata is still annoying as ever._

_April 7th- Finally on the team. and that Hinata guy is crazier than I thought._

The log stopped there. It was April 9th, Wednesday, so nothing must've happened the day before.

"Karasuno....?" You questioned to yourself. Pulling up google maps, you searched in the word, to find Karasuno High School...  _"This must be the place."_ You thought, pressing the destination. Lucky for you, you had been running in the right direction and were only a couple minutes from the school. Following the online map, you arrived at the school, just as the sun began to rise.

Your eyes wandered over the campus, amazement filling your eyes. It was so much different from your High School.

Suddenly a loud... yelling? was heard. Turning around, your eyes widened and you let out a shriek and jumped back as a bundle of orange hair ran past you.

"I'm going to beat you to the club room Kageyama Tobio!" It yelled behind you.

You blinked...  _"Tobio? That's...THAT'S MY NAME!"_

You were quick to chase after the orange haired boy. Maybe... just maybe he could let you in on what was happening. You stumbled up the steps, the loud metal clanking sounding like thunder as you followed the orange haired boy. He was huffing and puffing, leaning on one of the club room doors.

Suddenly, with more energy than he should have, he turned and pointed at you. "HA! That's 6 wins for me and 5 losses for you!" You jumped back, not expecting his outburst. He didn't seem to notice though, instead, choosing to focus on his breathing.

Suddenly, the door that he was leaning on opened up, causing the boy to fall forward with a loud thud, making you wince.

"Hinata! What the hell are you doing out there?" A gruff voice yelled. Soon after a shaved head peaked out. His brown eyes found sight of you, making you stiffen in fear. Just what was this guy's life?! A grin quickly spread on the shaved head boy's face. "Hey! Kageyama you're here! Hurry up and get changed! We got morning practice!"

And with that, he disappeared behind the door, the orange haired boy following behind him. You stood there for a moment, unsure of exactly what to do. What... what was happening? Was this... daily life for Kageyama Tobio?

This time another head popped out the doorway, this time a silvery-haired boy. Your heart lept at the sudden appearance of the boy who looked eerily like Maki with his hair.

"Kageyama-kun are you okay?"

Quickly, you nodded your head. "Uh, yeah. I'm coming."

Entering the club room, you closed the door gently. A giant blush coated your cheeks as you watched the other boys changing clothes as if nothing was wrong... well to them it wasn't, but it definitely was for you!

Rushing over to the corner of the room where your eyes wouldn't dare meet anyone, you were quick to change into the clothes that were in the string bag Kageyama's mother gave you. Tying the final knot with the shoelace, you stood up and left the room before anyone else could join you. The bald-headed boy and the orange haired boy (Hinata was his name... right?) were joking around about something.

Meanwhile, the silver-haired boy was pulling on some knee braces in silence, his brown eyes watching your movements.

 _"Should I have a knee brace?"_ You thought, looking down at your bare knee.  _"I didn't see one in my bag..."_

Without a second thought, you walked out of the clubroom and down the stairs. You only stopped when you realized that you had no idea where you were going. Scratching the back of your head, you hummed in thought. Obviously, this Kageyama dude liked sports and was in a sports club at school, but what was it? Your mind wandered back to the volleyball posters in Kageyama's room.

 _"Huh... so this guy likes volleyball?"_  You thought, becoming more interested in this guy's life.

Suddenly, a hand came down on your shoulder, scaring the absolute  _shit_ out of you. You jumped away from the mystery person, letting out a shriek and bringing your arms up in defense. a natural instinct from living in Tokyo what could you say? The silver-haired boy furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head in a mix of confusion and amusement. He chuckled. 

"Are you okay Kageyama? You seem off." He asked, setting a pace forward. Stumbling forward, you followed him.

"Uh, yeah I'm just tired is all. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." You laughed nervously, rubbing the back of your neck in embarrassment.

The boy looked at you with wide eyes. "Huh... I didn't know you could smile Kageyama." He teased, poking your side. You winced at his attack but responded with a quiet "huh?" despite it. The silver-haired boy waved a hand. "You're always frowning or focused on something. It's like you're always trying to analyze everything around you." He looked back at you with an amused smile. "That and you're always calling Hinata a dumbass so it's surprising that you're not yelling at him so early in the morning."

You grimaced at the description the silver-haired boy gave of Kageyama. So this guy was a bit of an asshole... great. Opening up the gym doors, he lead the way inside the lit gym. A muscled boy, who was wheeling a cart of volleyballs out of the supply closet noticed the two of you automatically.

"Ah, Kageyama-san, Suga-san. Good morning."

Your eyes shifted to the boy next to you.  _"So this is Sugawara-senpai that Kageyama talked about in his phone notes."_

"Hey, Daichi-san!" Suga replied, waving over at the boy.

 _"Another senpai?"_ You thought, keeping your distance from the two elders. You didn't want to act even more strange than you probably already were.

Daichi looked over at you. "Hey Kageyama, can you take the cart over there for me? Then we can start warmups once everyone arrives." You nodded and took the cart from him, but stayed silent. And you stayed that way all throughout warmups.

Your eyes glazed over the few people that were on the floor stretching. Leaning over to the silver-haired boy, you whispered, "Shouldn't there be more people here?"

Suga gave you a confused look. "Don't you remember? We used to be a powerhouse school, but then we ended up falling. That's why we're called the flightless crows."

Biting the inside of your cheek, you turned away from your senpai.  _"Looks like this team's dynamics ran deeper than I thought."_

Sooner than you would've liked, the practice started... and of course, the first thing the team did was serves. You flinched when Daichi tossed you a ball, your hands fitting along the sides as if they were meant to be there. You remembered playing volleyball in gym class and watching your middle school's volleyball team play a practice match or two... so I simple serve couldn't be too hard.

Tossing the ball up into the air, you reeled your arm back and hit it right in the center with your palm. A smile spread across your lips, the feeling of the stinging in your hand making you think the ball would make it over the net... but you were _pleasantly_ surprised when it hit the very top of the net and fell down on your side.

A large blush coated your cheeks as the bald boy, who you learned to be the Tanaka-senpai, and Hinata laughed behind you.

Turning on your heel, you stomped the ground and clenched your fists. "Shut the hell up! As if you could make it over!" Hinata seemed to take the comment personally, his body stiffening and his laughter stopping. Stepping up beside you, he took a ball (with shaky hands) and attempted to serve just as you had, only to barely miss.

You couldn't help the chuckle that escaped your lips.

Your second blunder came when Tanaka asked you to send a toss his way. You stared at him for a moment, the ball in hand, unsure what to do.

"Come on first year! Toss the ball to me so I can bump it for a set!"

You felt a wave of relief flood your veins at his (luckily) descriptive way of explaining. Your thoughts went back to gym class as you underhanded tossed the ball to your senpai. He received the ball just the way you remembered (except better), and you were happy to find that you only needed to step back once. Bringing your hands up, you attempted to set the ball for your senpai, only to go just a bit too high for him.

His fingertips swept across the ball and it barely landed over the other side of the net. After some yelling from Tanaka and words of support from Suga, you tried to set again and again... only to mess up one way or another.

You ended up going to class with an irritated scowl on your lips. At least this guy kept a note of his class in his phone. Sitting down at your new desk, you prepared yourself for the day.

One good thing that came out of this was that Kageyama was in a normal class, so all the material came to you easily since you were normally in a college prep class. Hell, you had gone over most of this stuff back in junior high!

Finally, the lunch bell rang and you (along with your classmates) were able to relax. Pulling out Kageyama's phone, you looked through it and found that he did, in fact, have an Instagram, but barely used it. Searching up Maki's Instagram, you decided whether or not you should message her.

_"As if she would believe me. She'd probably call me crazy and block his Instagram."_

"Now who's that? Your girlfriend?" A gentle voice asked. You let out a yelp, nearly throwing Kageyama's phone across the room. Looking behind you, your eyes met with Suga's brown hues. The boy smiled down at you. "Sorry about that. I just wanted to ask if you were alright. You were really off today during morning practice."

You winced at Suga's words, not in pain, but rather at how well he was able to pick up your emotions. "Um, I'm just having a bit of a rough time. Some stuff happened and I'm just having uh trouble handling it."

Suga's eyes were suddenly filled with sadness and worry, the worst of the worst thoughts coming to mind. You were quick to negate that and explain. "I-it's nothing morbid or anything! J-just um... some personal stuff?" You said, questioning yourself at the end.

Suga's eyes were still filled with worry, but he smiled in understanding. "No, I got you. If you need to, don't be afraid to take today's afternoon practice off to regain your senses."

You nodded at his words, thankful for his mercy. With another pat on the shoulder, he made his way out of your classroom. Turning back around in your chair, you took a long sip of your apple juice. That's when your eyes filled with brightness, an idea popping up in your head.

Grabbing hold of Kageyama's phone, you scrambled to put in your number, as in  _your_ phone number. Your school should also be having lunch at this time so it was a perfect time to attempt this. Typing a message, you sent yourself a message from Kageyama's phone. 

 

To _(Y/N): Either this is some weird fever dream and I'm dying, or you're in my body right now._

In less than a minute, there was a response.

_From (Y/N): Thank god, I'm not insane. Who the fuck are you?_

 

You sighed in relief. Looks like he was dealing with this just as bad as you.

 

 _To (Y/N):_ My name's  _(Y/N) (L/N). Not sure if you've noticed but I live in Tokyo, so sorry about the culture shock_

_From _(Y/N): Culture shock? What is that?__

__Also I could care less about that I just need to get back to Karasuno to play volleyball_ _

 

 

You rolled your eyes. Was volleyball all he thought about?

 

_To (Y/N): You don't know what that is? It's when you go to a new place and everything is so different from your homeland that you are like literally shocked_

_From _(Y/N): Sounds stupid__

__To _(Y/N): No u__ _

___From (Y/N):  The hell? I thought you were in the college prep class_ _ _

___Speaking of which, the fuck is this? Your "friend" just laughed at me when I asked her to explain it to me_ _ _

___*Attachment sent*_ _ _

 

 

Opening the image, you sighed. This was easy calculus. It took a couple of hours of studying, but you understood it inside and out.

 

_To _(Y/N): Is math all you're worried about?__

__I think you being in my body and me being your body is more important_ _

__Oh god you haven't touched my boobs, have you?_ _

__From _(Y/N): What?! No!__ _

___What kind of pervert do you think I am?_ _ _

____To _(Y/N): That's the thing! I don't know you!__ _ _ _

_____Look, just do your best in my classes and then hope we switch back tomorrow. I wanna be done with this nightmare._ _ _ _ _

______From _(Y/N): Nightmare?!__ _ _ _ _ _

You were about to respond with your own witty comment when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. You typed a quick message and then put Kageyama's phone away.

_To _(Y/N): Lunch just ended. I gotta go.__

 

 

The rest of the day... passed uneventfully. As you walked out of school as quickly as possible, avoiding those from morning practice, you attempted to text Kageyama again...only for a message to come back saying

_"This message is unable to send due to the number being disabled or out of use. Please try again later."_

You raised an eyebrow at his phone. "The hell? It sent just a couple hours ago... did the idiot block me or something?" You muttered to yourself, walking down the road away from Karasuno highschool. However, with your thoughts and worries concentrated on Kageyama's phone, you failed to realize that you were taking the normal to _your_ house. Not Kageyama's.

You looked around you in shock as you stood in a foreign area. It was much more city-like than the Karasuno, but it didn't look so different that you went too far that you had to take a bus. Glancing to your left, you came face to face with your transparent reflection in a window. Of a cafe. Looking up, you read the sign... "The Green Palace." And from the look of it through the window, it seemed like it was "plant" themed... or at least had a shit ton of plants. There were plants along the walls, growing on wooden planks; plants hanging from the cieling; plants on the tables; everywhere you could think of and every kind of plant you could think of.

With a low sigh, you begrudgingly walked in. You could always get some homework done, try and at least teach something to this dunderhead who got a TWENTY out of fifty on his previous math quiz. Sitting down at a small table near the back corner of the cafe with a nice view out the window, you took out Kageyama's stuff, pulling out the returned quiz. Grabbing an extra paper and black pen you began to write down the corrections and reasoning behind it all with a fast hand. It was like second nature to you at this point.

"You put the X here, then divide this by that...." you muttered, crossing out and writing in the needed numbers.

A few minutes later one of the workers came up to you and asked if you wanted anything. Knowing you had money in your wallet (well technically Kageyama had money) you ordered a small latte and a chocolate muffin... what could you say you had a thing for sweets. The girl bowed in response and ran back behind the counter quickly, her cheeks bright red and her eyes shiny.

 _"What was that about?"_ You wondered to yourself as you moved back to the quiz. You couldn't help but scrunch your nose up in disgust at all the mistakes Kageyama made. _"This is only algebra. How much of an idiot can he be?"_ You thought, writing a... strongly worded paragraph to Kageyama so he could maybe get the information through his skull.

The girl came back with your latte and muffin, the ceramic cup clanking against the small saucer cup as she put it down. "Thank you." You said, smiling up at her.

If it was possible, her cheeks became even redder and more flustered. Quicker than before, she bowed and ran off. Her friends surrounded her as she stood there, her hands on her face in embarrassment.

You bit your cheek to keep yourself from smiling. Taking out Kageyama's phone, you wrote a quick note in his diary app.

_April 9th- Cute girl at a coffee shop named "The Green Palace" is checking you out. Get it, boy ;)_

 

 

Putting the phone down, you continued correcting your homework. Time flew by and soon enough, the sun began to set. Standing up, you put down the needed amount of yen on the table plus a considerable tip for the young girl. As you walked out of the cafe, you gave her a small wave, to which she responded to with a small squeak and wave of her own.

You walked back home (thanks to google maps) and practically face planted onto your bed. Your energy was drained from everything that had happened today, mostly mentally.

 

 _"Please God... whatever cruel joke this is, just end it please... if I'm supposed to learn a lesson, just end it, please....let me... go... back... home..."_ You thought as darkness overtook you, sleep wrapping you in its embracing arms.


	3. Back to Normal... Kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kageyama find out how much you fucked each other's lives up in one day.... mostly how Kageyama fucked you up

Somehow in someway, you were lucky enough to wake up in your own body again. You sighed in relief as you hugged yourself. "God, I'm never going to regret my life ever again!!" You exclaimed.

Suddenly, the door to your room opened quickly and loudly. "(Y/N)-chan!" Your little sister yelled, making you jump.

"What is it!" You yelled back, slightly annoyed. The ten year old beemed at seeing you awake, despite you yelling at her.

"Oh! You're back to normal! You were really weird yesterday. I came in here to make sure you were awake and you were massaging your boobs! It was weird!"

Your eye twitched in annoyance.  _"That little lier!"_ You thought.

"And then you were really quiet during breakfast, and then you didn't even know the way to school! And you totally forgot about your Shrine Maiden duties, grandma got really worried when that happened and sent you to bed early. Did you bump your head or something big sister?" Akiko tilted her head innocently, her brown eyes ful of curiosity.

You rubbed your hair, effectivly making your bedhead even worse. "Uh, yeah I did. I'm better know though so just... get outta here and make a plate of food for me. I'll be out in a minute."

For once your little sister listened, closing the door loudly before running off, her feet making little noises as she ran down the hall of the traditional styled house. Leaning over, you snatched your phone from the table and checked the text messages... looked like it wasn't some weird dream.

And it looked like Kageyama had downloaded that silly diary app onto your phone too! Opening up the app, you read through the log he wrote... and it was actually pretty detailed compared to his own list.

_Woke up late today, got to school right when the bell rang, had a calculas quiz, played volleyball during gym (the only good thing about today), watched the volleyball team for a bit, went home and...attempted to do work but didn't do much... it's too complicated.... volleyball is easier._

On one hand, you snickered from the sheer amount of times that Kageyama mentioned volleyball in one phrase; but on the other hand, you grimaced at the thought of what grade you (or rather Kageyema) got on the calculus quiz.

Glancing at the clock you sighed. "I better get going, school starts in 30 minutes." You muttered to yourself as you changed into your school uniform and applied light makeup. Jumping downstairs, you scarfed your food down and then ran out the door, your siblings in tow. 

"See you after school grandma!" You called out to her as you kicked the door closed

Your grandmother replied with a simple wave before calling out, "You too!"

* * *

 

"I did whAT?!" You exclaimed, grabbing a hold of Maki's already discheveled uniform and bringing her closer to your shocked expression.

"Yeah! How could you not remember that you drank  _milk_ yesterday?! You hate that shit!" The silver-haired girl exclaimed.

Sitting back in your chair in defeat, you leaned your head in your hands. First Kageyama got you a solid  _four out of one hundred_ on the calculus quiz, and then he made you (or your body?) drink  _milk?!_ Just what was he doing?! At least your math teacher was letting you retake the quiz, understanding that you happened to have a bad day yesterday, but drinking milk?! Nu uh, that crosses the line for you.

"Hey at least you were cool during gym class. I had no idea you had volleyball skiiiilllls.... like that..." Maki's words trailed off as she continued to gaze at your stressed expression.

Standing up from your seat you sighed. "Ugh, I'm gonna go get some juice... or maybe I'll treat myself to some tea." You told Maki, grabbing your wallet and walking out the door. You saw Hide and gave him a defeated wave as you exited the classroom while he entered and gave a quizzical look to Maki. No doubt they'd talk about your weird behavior yesterday and today.

Taking out your phone from your skirt pocket, you attempted to send Kageyama yet  _another_ text. All your texts from this morning had yet to go through and you got no text from him. Just what was happening?

Stopping in front of the vending machine, you tapped your chin in thought. 

_"There's apple juice...orange juice... oh the pineapple green tea looks nice. It's a little expensive but I deserve it after what kageyama did to me yesterday._ _"_

Inputting the 200 yen, you roughly pressed the button for the tea you  _oh so deserved_. The satisfying clank of alluminium against aluminum met your ears and with a gentle smile you plucked the can of tea up, opened it (with another satisfying sound), and took a sip. Humming to yourself, you felt as if all your worries were washing away. The canned pineapple green tea wasn't as good as any of your grandmother's homemade tea, but it was still good nonetheless.

You turned around to head back to your classroom when you heard a sudden yelp of exclamation and a boy speak.

"Oya? Kenma isn't that the girl that was staring at you yesterday at practice?"

You turned around, your curiosity getting the better of you.... plus you were the only other person in the outside corridor. You raised an eyebrow at the duo. The taller one, a third year no doubt, smirked at you from behind is black bedhead like hair. The other one, another first year maybe, did his best to  _hide_ behind his psp and dyed blond hair.

"I'm sorry... do I know you?" You asked, more confused than annoyed.

The older boy nodded quickly. "Yeah, kinda! Weren't you the girl hanging out by the gym doors and watching Kenma here like a hawk yesterday, but ran when Yamamoto pointed you out? You freaked the absolute hell out of him!" He pointed to his friend, Kenma. The boy glanced towards you, only to shiver under your gaze and look back at his psp.

You opened your mouth to tell them they must've had the wrong girl, but your mind wandered back to the diary entry Kageyama made.

_"watched the volleyball team for a bit"_

You bit back an audible groan. Next time your phone let you text or call him, you were SO going to tear into him. Turning around fully you gave the two, mostly Kenma, an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I scared you. You see... uh... I've been getting into uh, volleyball recently and I couldn't help but watch Kenma-san here play for a bit." You lied, your eyes going every which way but never landing on one spot.

The ravennette beamed at your words, as if he was a dad and you just complimented his son. "Hey did you hear that Kenma?" He teased, ruffling the younger boy's hair. "You've got an underclassman that looks up to you! Figurativly and physically!"

"Shut up Kuroo..." Kenma muttered, his cheeks and ears turning red.

You tilted your hair in confusion at the older boy, Kuroo's, words. "You called me an underclassman... is Kenma not a first year like me?"

Both Kenma and Kuroo visibly flinched. Laughing awkwardly, Kuroo said, "Actually he's a second year. I know he's small but he's a tough one."

Your eyes widened in horror. Not only did Kageyama basically scare the shit out of your senpai, but you mistook said senpai as a first year! You could count a large handful of upperclassmen that would  _kill_ you if you even thought of them as a first year like you, and you would rather not add another to the litst. Bowing down a full 90 degrees, you apologized loudly before turning on your heel and taking ooff, Kuroo's protests preceding your footsteps.

You didn't stop running until you were in your classroom's corridor. As you slowed to a stop, the adrenaline and fear coursing through your viens soon turned to anger. Whipping out your phone, you angrily pressed on Kageyama's number. Bringing it to your ear, you took an angry sip from your tea and tapped your foot.

_The number you are trying to call has either been discon-_

You ended the call only to attempt again.

_The number you are trying to call ha-_

And you tried again....

_The number you ar-_

And again...

_The num-_

Until finally...

 

"Hello?" A confused and rough voice spoke through the phone.

You huffed angrily. "Kageyama Tobio you absolutely dick fuck, why the hell did you do all those strange things yesterday?! Faling the calc quiz is understandable, especially since I saw what terrible grades you had yesterday; drinking milk definetely annoyed the absolute fuck out of me but I can't totally blame you for that; but basically stalking my senpais?! What the fuck is wrong with you? Is volleyball seriously all you care about?" Your tirade ended with panting on your end, your whole rant happening in one long breath.

There was nothing from the other side of the line, not even breathing until...

"You're getting mad at me? I should be getting mad at you! You did terrible at volleyball practice and even skipped the afternoon practice!"

"Yeah cause Sugawara-senpai said I could! And I needed to fix your shitty test, your welcome for that by the way!" You spat back, anger boiling in your throught. Puffing out an angry breath through your nose, you sighed.

"Okay, okay look. Fighting will get us nowhere. I'm sorry I yelled at you, but I guess this means we should lay some groundwork in case this happens again. Like what our interests are, our personalities, what not to do and what to do... stuff like that... that way we don't get shoved in psych wards for acting completely different for no reason every other day." You said the last part slightly out of hysteria, the stress of today, despite only being lunch, getting to you.

Again, there was complete silence on the other line... and then-

 

 

_The number you are trying to call has either been disconnected or-_

 

"FUCK!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please like a kudos and/or comment! Make sure to bookmark/subscribe to the story to get updates! Also, I am very sorry if I get any of the terminologies and/or customs of Shrine Maidens wrong. I've done research however I could always be wrong, and I hope not to offend anyone by accident. :)


End file.
